


Stay

by Cutestchanyeoll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestchanyeoll/pseuds/Cutestchanyeoll
Summary: They had both completely given up on love until they met each other





	Stay

Byun Baekhyun slash everything you want to be in your life. Everyone loved him.He was not only good at studies but was also super friendly and helped everyone.Though he talked a lot but that was exactly what people loved about him.He had a perfect family ,almost perfect friends group and more than perfect grades.

Well people say his love life would also be perfect but the only problem The Byun Baekhyun doesn't date.Why?.Well to him he hasn't found the one yet.

 

"Baekhyun why don't you date ? I mean you literally get minimum of ten proposals everyday girls and boys like" asked Chanyeol.

 

Park Chanyeol.Voice deeper than the Mariana Trench and height taller than any average.He had always been Baekhyun's best friend since they both wore diapers.Their parents being best friends was a plus.

 

"Coz They aren't the one Chanyeol" reasoned Baekhyun.

"Then who is the one ?" The Maknae duo adds.

 

The Maknae duo aka Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin. Visuals.Check.Humour.Check.Cuteness.Check.Hotness.Check.Duality.Double Check. Plus they were dating.What else do you need in this universe?

 

"Well I don't know that but what I know these people here aren't the one " Baekhyun replies ruffling their hair.

 

"If you guys are done asking the same question can y'all please get back to your seat or my boyfriend their will smack your ass " who else other than our Jongdae.

Kim Jongdae aka the sassy one.Vocals no joke.Whines almost 24 hours a day. Boyfriend none other than the school president Kim Junmyeon.

"Well for your kind information he is with his best friends Kim Minseok and Lu Han,so we can do whatever we want" Jongin cried.

 

"Who said I still can't smack your asses" enter Kim Junmyeon with his best friend.The teacher arrives soon after.

"Guys settle in we have a new transfer.Lets welcome him." Professor Lee commands.

The new transfer is a short guy with rounded specks and beautiful heart shaped lips. Everyone is at aww. The girls are already muttering about his cuteness.Looks Baekhyun has a threat .Does he care? Not yet .

"Hello I am Do Kyungsoo.Well I don't like to talk much. Thanks I guess"

 

"Pengsoo" Chanyeol comments from back.Kyungsoo simply glares. Okay no one saw that comming.

"Hii Soo" He waves happily at him with his beautiful smile.Theres no one in this world who won't fall for that smile.Byun Charms have never failed.And a nick name from him. Kyungsoo couldn't have been more lucky on his first day.Everyone literally dies for this.

"It's Kyungsoo for you " is what comes as a reply. No return of smiles.No glancing.Nothing but a straight faced reply.

Everybody is shocked.This is the first time some one who hasn't fallen for the Byun Charm.

 

Well Do Kyungsoo for you is not what the crowd wants .He is quite shy but super talented.Grades never less than A .Cuteness -if not a perfect 100 than more but never less.

"Omg jonginnie did you see.That Kyungsoo guy didn't even look at Kyungsoo "squealed Sehun.

"It's not a big deal guys.Soo has  to fall for my charms"

"Well 'It's Kyungsoo for you" Chanyeol imitates with his deep voice. Everyone bursts out laughing .

"This is going to be interesting " Minseok finally comments for first time.

 

After the class ends Baekhyun sees their are more than usual girls following him.

"Yeol ,isn't the crowd more today "

"Well ,it's not only for you I guess.Look at your back"

 

At his back he sees Kyungsoo walking straight with the a huge crowd of girls following him.He doesn't really seem to care.Though when of the girls offer him something he smiles and continues to talk,smiling.

 

"Too sad Baekhyun,he's straight." Lu Han speaks first.

"Who said he is straight?" Baekhyun replies almost imidiatly ,still looking at Kyungsoo.A small smile tugging at his lips.

"Look at the way he talks to Seulgi" reasons Jongin.

"Well if you look properly it's not Seulgi to whom the smile is directed to but his boyfriend Kris" and Baekhyun leaves with the rest of them gaping at his retreating back.

 

"Holy Mother of Jesus - Baekhyun is interested in Pengsoo"

"Fuckin yes but why do you call him Pengsoo " ask Junmyeon.Mark this the first time Junmyeon has ever cursed.

""You freakin cursed "

"I asked why do you call him Pengsoo ?"

"It's obvious because he looks like a penguin and his name is Kyungsoo so Pengsoo"

"Can we shut up and concentrate on how Baekhyun looks interested in this guy"

"Man this Kyungsoo guy is great...I mean he doesn't give a fuck about baek.He is practically the best.Im in love" Jongin exclaims.

"Weren't you in love with me " Sehun asks 

"I did not mean that way sehunnie " coos Jongin 

" I know because even I'm in love omg he's great" Sehun says hugging Jongin .

"Fuck off guys " Comes in unison.

 

 

 

 

When Baekhyun enters his dorm later that night after studying in the library he finds a lone figure sitting by the desk which usually stayed empty after Tao had left to China with his boyfriend. Baekhyun feels happy when sees that the lone figure looks really beautiful in the dim light of the study table ,concentrating on whatever he was writing.His specks had slightly lowered from the bridge of his nose and Baekhyun was having an urge to bring it back on its place. He must have made his presence obvious by the sound he makes while closing the door because at the same time Kyungsoo turns to look at him.Baekhyun doesn't know what happens to hi. But he freezes on place.For how long? He doesn't know.But it must have been long enough for Kyungsoo to turn off the lights and settle on his bed for a peaceful slumber. Baekhyun really needs to get a hold of himself he thinks as he settles on his own bed by the window.He doesn't see the moon tonight as he usually does but falls asleep looking at Kyungsoo's petite sleeping figure.

 

 

 

The next day starts with the group bickering about the different problems in their life and how unhappy they are but as usual Baekhyun stays.

 

'There is nothing more bothering than relationship problems.I hate when we don't talk to each other after we have a fight. " Sehun says looking at Jongin.Jongin pulls him too a hug.

"We agree" Luhan adds tightly holding Minseoks Palm.

"Try being the student council president sometime " Junmyeon says rubbing his head.

"Please there is nothing more difficult than understanding calculus " Jondae high fives get Chanyeol.

"You don't have any problems Baekhyun "asks Chanyeol out of the blue.

"No problems" Baekhyun says with a satisfied grin.

At the same time Kyungsoo walks in the class.

"Okay maybe one problem" Baekhyun replies before his body moves in autopilot towards Kyungsoo.

 

"Hii Kyungsoo ,if you don't mind can I sit here" Baekhyun asks while pointing at the empty seat beside Kyungsoo .

"Sure.Sit wherever you want " Kyungsoo said finally raising his eyes from his book.Baekhyun had never felt more happy in his entire life. 

"Why are you reading chapter 6. We will start chapter 4  today ." Baekhyun asked out of curiosity as he peeked into what Kyungsoo was reading.

"I'm already done till chapter 5 and May as well complete six today." Kyungsoo said closing the book.

"Woah.I got a competition I see." Baekhyun made a puppy face .

"I don't see as you as a competition baek" Kyungsoo reasoned.

'What the- you called me baek....Sooo let's hug " Baekhyun almost throwing himself on Kyungsoo.

"It's still Kyungsoo for you and Proffesor Zhang is here ." Kyungsoo said backing off.

"Yeah..Sure.. Kyungsoo" Baekhyun mumbles.

 

 

"Hello  class I have two announcements for you " Professor yixing spoke up."Luckily both are good for you guys " he continues.Suddenly all eyes are directed towards him.

"First is you guys have to do a project which you have to submit in two weeks "

"What is good in it sir " Chanyeol cries.

"Chanyeol you gotta lemme complete. The good thing is it's a pair project and your pair is the one who is sitting just next to you.And as far as I know all the couples here are sitting beside each other" Yixing says pointing towards all the couple sitting beside each other.

"But I don't have a partner ,Baekhyun ditched me last moment"

"It's simple you have to do this alone because everyone else here has a pair Chanyeol-ssi"

 

While Chanyeol was crying on his ill fate ,Baekhyun on the other hand was resisting the the urge to get up and dance like a freak.A pair project with Kyungsooo.Ahhhhh.Life found the just get better. No doubt everyone said Baekhyun had a perfect life.

 

"Whats the second one Sir ?" Asks one of the girls named jinnie.

"The second one is that there is a date night next week."  Everybody squealed.

"But there's a catch .Half of the class won't know who is their date.And the other half will chose their dates through a ballot system.You guys will pick up chits and whoevers name comes up - is you date.Fair enough.I guess you people won't be able to study today.Obviously out of anxiety so y'all are free today.The class for today is done." As soon as yixing leaves the whole class is a mess.

 

But you know what's the real mess is? Baekhyun's mind.On one side he was happy he could spend whole two weeks with Kyungsoo.But on the other hand he kept on thinking about the date.What if he doesn't get Kyungsoo.More than that if there's someone else who gets Kyungsoo .No he can't let this happen.Definetly not.

"Baek?Baekhyun?"Kyungsoo breaks his internal monologue 

"Yeah-?"

"Just tell me when you're ready and we can start with our prime time Kay?"

"If you want now we can -"

"It's okay.You look stressed now.We can start tommorow .I guess you need to plan your date .See ya "and Kyungsoo leaves .

 

Why did Kyungsoo think he was stressed about the date .Was he that obvious .Fuck.

 

"Yes your that obvious baek " Chanyeol speaks.Baekhyun was Definetly thinking out loud.

"I need a drink.Lets go clubbing tonight"

"Clubbing it is "comes as a reply.

 

The group gathers at is usual.Evrybody is having the time of their lives,but Beakhyun still can't come to chill.He is sitting as his usual seat with a bear in his hand musing about how Kyungsoo wasn't in the room when he left.Was he also planning his date.Even worse did he already have someone in his life .No !He doesn't look that types.Hes a nerd. Yes. But why does he care so much about him.Its not even been a proper week since Kyungsoo joined Seoul High.Baekhyun has never felt like this before.All this is driving him crazy.

"Baekhyunnnie lets dance" offers Chanyeol 

"No I'm fine yeol." 

"Come on Baek .You may as find someone " 

 

And Baekhyun might have .At first he doesn't believe what he sees but no it is Definetly Kyungsoo.But not the Kyungsoo with round specks but a Kyungsoo wearing all black attire with messy hair and lense.Freaking lens.But whom is he talking too.No they are fighting and shit Kyungsoo is crying.He sees the boy leave and Kyungsoo breaking down.

"Yeol I gotta leave " Baekhyun follows Kyungsoo's direction and sees Kyungsoo leaving the club.

 

Its raining hard and Kyungsoo doesn't seem to know where he is going .Its as if his feet are doing all the action which his mind doesn't seem to coordinate.Kyungsoo looks as a mess and Baekhyun can't help but feel a mess too. He Definetly has something with his guy it that can be figured out later .Now he gotta follow him. You never know if Kyungsoo gets himself hit by a car falls in a ditch.

 

 

 

 

 

The sudden rain in that deep dusk shattered him.As the rain drops rushed down and play ping the earth,his thoughts too travelled down to the earth from heaven and his beautiful world was scattered ...

 

Kyungsoo was walking alone at night in a narrow lane of some unknown place .

 

He continued to walk as every drops  of the rain was rimding Kyungsoo of him.He was drenched completely ,but that wasn't something which bothered him.

 

The hardest thing in life is to watch the person you love,not love you back.In this case hate you.

 

And then it's just tears and rain.Indeed ,tears are the words that heart can't say.

 

Gow he wished few things lasted forever.The rain falling reminds Kyungsoo of him.Reminds him Off Jaehwan .The same Jaehwan who cheated on him and broke his heart.The moments they had spent together.Happy and Sad.

 

But if he sat in the rain maybe  she could drown in something other than her own thoughts which remind her of him.

 

He had left him.Left him forever.He said Kyungsoo was his biggest mistake.

 

"Get out" were his words which echoed in his mind.

 

Not that he didn't know this was comming.But surely not this soon.He tried explaining himself.Alas ,all in vain.

 

Its true he never expected anything in return.And his never means never.But no matter what ,he held a very strong position in his heart.He didn't love him but worship him.

 

In true sense it's wrong.But has love ever seen right or wrong ?

 

A car honked and he was made to come out of his sea of thoughts.His sea of emotions.

 

He turned and saw him standing.He ran towards him.But as soon as she did ,all of it just vanished.

 

At last the sinus had started doing its job.But did he care? No. 

He kept on walking.Unaware of his surroundings.Caring about none,when a stone struck his leg and he fell.

 

"Kyungsoo"he heard.It was a familiar was.He knew it wasn't him.It was Baekhyun.

 

He didn't knew how to react.Smile or cry.Everything seemed meaningless to him.He stood motionless.

 

"Kyungsoo lets get back home"he heard it again.This time he knew it was him.A smile automatically conquered his face.He looked beautiful,whenever he smiled.

 

He forwarded his hands towards him.He tried getting up but miserablely failed.

 

Baekhyun bent down to pick him.He picked him the same way once Jaehwan had picked him.But this felt different.This felt like never before.This felt like comfort.This felt like home.And then everything goes blank.

 

 

He opened his eyes to only find  Baekhyun smiling at him.

 

"You woke up.How are you feeling." Kyungsoo hears Baekhyun's beautiful voice first thing in the morning.

"My head "Kyungsoo says getting up.

"Have this ,you'll feel better"

"Thanks baek."

"it's nothing ,seriously"

"No thanks baek,for everything.For being their for me when no one was.For caring for no one did.For staying with me when everybody left.He was my ex boyfriend baek"

 

Baekhyun as happy and sad at the same time.Off course the word boyfriend hurt but the word ex somehow gave him relief 

"It's okay Kyungsoo ,you don't need to tell me-"

"You're a great guy Baekhyun and I know I can trust you,lemme tell you.Not for you but myself. Will you listen too me" Kyungsoo asked earnestly 

"Always" 

"We were classmates in our school.I always used to love him but he never really had reciprocated.I was fine with it until one day he came and proposed to me .I guess I had got carried away and accepted it.I genuinely loved him baek and I gave if everything I had including my body and that's when I realized he used me.I begged him to not throw me away like this but he left .He already had a girlfriend. I transferred in this school so that Mayebe he would accept me he always talked about this school but I as wrong .I never really dress you know but I did everyday just for him to notice me.Infact even yesterday I dressed just for him but Mayebe I am just made to be used .He said I'm his biggest mistake and that I was trash .I may well be one baek"and he broke down.Kyungsoo broke down in front of Baekhyun. Kyungsoo broke down in Baekhyun's embrace because Mayebe even though he didn't know Baekhyun that was where he felt safe.

 

 

"He used to call me Soo that's why when you called me Soo I don't know I got scared and I said you to not call me that.You must hate me for that but I'm really sorry if that came out rude.Im not accustomed to affection baek.No one has ever talked to me .You were the first one and I got scared if I be selfish I will loose it too.I didn't want to get carried away baek I didn't want too." Came muffled.Baekhyun didn't speak coz he knew if did he would break down too.

 

"Shh it's okay .We are okay.He was a jerk Kyungsoo and you are special you can't just go about begging to such assholes.Let them die in a ditch and dare you call yourself trash.I might as well not know you well but trust me I want too Soo I really want to."that's when Kyungsoo shifts and Baekhyun takes it as an indication to leave ?

"I'm sorry I should leave "

Baekhyun is stopped with a firm hold on his wrist 

"Stay "

"Kyung-"

"It's Soo for you "

 

 

 

 

 

Its been a week since that incident took place and it had bought Kyungsoo and Baekhyun closer than ever.They were always found together than not.It had been a week and Baekhyun was found more laughing and studying with Kyungsoo in the library rather than hanging out with his friends in the canteen.One may think that his friends hated it but truth to be told it was the exact opposite.They had never seen Baekhyun more happy than this.It hadn't taken long for Baekhyun to introduce Kyungsoo to his friends and them get along almost immediately.It was shocking how fast Kyungsoo had become an important part of their group.

 

 

 

"Why are you guys looking as if you die anytime ?" Chanyeol asks The Maknae duo as he high fives Baekhyun 

"They are scared " Lu Han adds 

"Why " adds Junmyeon 

"What if they don't get each other for their dates."

"We might as well quit"

""Why would you quite .If you guys really love each other that bad then the fate do its work.If you guys are meant to be nothing can stop you guys from getting together "

"How are you that sure.You don't know you date do you ?" Asks Jongdae 

"Well I just know.And for your kind information I'm not gonna pick any chit and obviously no one is gonna go on a date with me I mean I'm not even that special.Anyways I gottA meet Professor Yixing .Ill see you guys later "

"What happened baek why are you so quite." Chanyeol asks nudging baekhyun.

"No I was thinking how to make Kyungsoo's date night special ?" 

"How do you know your date will be Kyungsoo ?" 

"Coz we are meant to be. Now I'll take your leave I gotta plan a lot " 

Others can't help but smile .They were really whipped for each other.

 

 

Another weeks passes and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have become even closer.Baekhyun keeps on secretly planning things for their date night coz true to his words they were indeed meant to be.A week ago Baekhyun had indeed received Kyungsoo as his date. Everyone was shocked but surprised .Somewhere they all had seen it it comming .

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up from his peaceful slumber to find a a bouquet of chocolates with a note beside his bedside  table which read.

 

_Surprise 2 is waiting for you In the library.By the way you are sweeter than those chocolates" a beautiful smile had adorned his face._

 

He was internally screaming but no one needs to know right ?

 

Kyungsoo hasn't really seen Baekhyun since morning so he shoots him a text while he walks ton the library.

 

**Soo <3**

where are you idiot ?

                                                                                                                **Baek ;)**

                                                                                                             With yeol.Why?

**Soo <3**

Can we meet gotta tell you something 

                                                                                                                  **Baek ;)**

                                                          Sorry.But gotta prepare for my date Mayebe later .

**Soo <3**

okay.See yah.Enjoy your date .

                                                                                                                  **Baek ;)**

                                                                                                            You too :) 

 

 

Kyungsoo had felt a little jealous when when he had heard about Baekhyun preparing for his date but he shrugged it. Though even he has a date now but he would have loved it more if Baekhyun was the one.

 

When he reaches the library he sees the door is closed.He thinks that if should leave because someone must have pranked him but decides against it.He opens the door and its showering.Its showering roses.The whole room is decorated with roses and it's still showering with rose petals until it finally stops . Never in his life had someone made him feel this special.

 

He finds a note and a white box .The note reads 

 

_I hope you enjoyed your surprise no.2.By the way you are more beautiful than those roses. It's a date in the backyard garden at seven. Where what It's the box eh ;)_

 

Kyungsoo is jumping and dancing. This is insane.He has never felt this before.

 

Evening comes sooner than he expected and he finds himself walking to the backyard wearing a white dress shirt and faded blue jeans.Its an exact fit.His date knows him well.

 

As he reaches his the garden he finds the whole area decorated with lights and a table set in center with scented candles.In short it's beautiful.He also finds a figure standing with his back facing Kyungsoo.

 

"Baekhyun you can turn " Kyungsoo smirked

Well no one saw this coming.Baekhyun almost jumps as he turns.

"What you knew?"

"Always"

"But how ?I planned it so precisely " He asked made a puppy face .

"Because no one else can make me feel this special other than you "

"So is this the moment where we kiss ?" 

And Kyungsoo is pulling Baekhyun down for a kiss.Its start of slow but soon becomes heated  .Both pouring out their feelings which were hidden for this long.Its Baekhyun who breaks the kiss first .

"I love you Baek" He says bringing their foreheads together.

"I love you too Kyungsoo" 

"It's Soo for you " Kyungsoo says playfully slapping Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 


End file.
